


Dust

by 28ghosts



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Season/Series 01, very very vaguely pre-Hardy/Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/pseuds/28ghosts
Summary: Miller, Hardy, and their daemons. A scene set during series 1.





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "daemon AU"

It’s about four weeks into Dan’s case that Ellie gets used to entering Hardy’s office without asking. It’s about then, too, that she’s used to it being his office rather than hers. And also about then that she starts being relieved it’s him who’s got the job, not her, though she’d never admit it. Not to him, not to anyone, not even Joe, bless his heart.

She’d like to think she’s up to solving this case, figuring out who it was who killed Danny. Who it was who sent Danny’s daemon up in dust before she’d even had the chance to settle. On her better days, Ellie thinks she’d be up to solving it. All the other days, she’s not sure, and she hates it. She’ll mention to Joe, sometimes, that she doesn’t know if she can do this, and Joe’s always the best about it, of course he is, supportive and reassuring and all that.

(Just once, though, she wishes Joe might hear her out. Listen to what she’s nervous about, let her be uncertain.)

There’s a flutter of wings above her as she opens Hardy’s door. Then comes Hardy’s voice, sharp and scolding. “None of that,” he says, not looking up from his computer. He lifts one hand in the air, and Miller realizes with a rush of relief that he’s not talking to her. “Here, Ville.”

Hardy’s daemon swoops in an instant onto his hand; Hardy winces when she lands. “What is it, Miller?” He asks it flat, like it’s not really a question.

“Scold your daemon like you do the rest of us then, sir?” she says before she can help it. Then she winces, covers half her face with her hand. “I -- I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean--”

Ville puffs out on Hardy’s hand and makes some bird-type noise before hopping onto Hardy’s shoulder. That’s where she usually is, holding stock-still like some sort of taxidermy prop. After that first awful day, Miller had stayed up with one of Tom’s nature guides, irritatedly trying to match daemon to illustration. A tree sparrow, Miller figures. For some reason, she remembers just the one line from the nature guide: _tree sparrows mate for life_. Bit of a funny thing to remember, looking through her fingers at Hardy. He’s so...dour. Hard to believe he’s even got a bird for a daemon, but there Ville is, fluffed up and everything.

“S’alright, Miller. Ville thinks I deserve it. Whatcha got?”

Beau nudges his head against Ellie’s calf, bless him. “Ah - right, sir. Er, first round of interview transcripts from the neighbors is all.”

Hardy looks back to his computer. “Great,” he says, with no emotion whatsoever. Then inclines his head towards his desk.

 _Right._ Ellie takes the few awkward steps towards Hardy’s desk and flops the folder of printouts down onto the only clear spot on Hardy’s desk. Ville ruffles her feathers.

Ellie doesn’t roll her eyes. She just turns and means to leave. There’s a little chirp of birdsong as she pushes the door open towards the pen, though, and it makes her hesitate, just for a moment.

Hardy clears his throat. “Thanks, Miller.” It sounds stilted, of course. It always does, coming from Hardy.

Beau has already trotted out the door, and he turns to look at her as if to say _what’s the wait?_ That’s Beau alright, always ready to get onto the next thing. Settled as a border terrier when Ellie wasn’t but 12. Her dad used to say Beau was even more impatient than she was.

Ellie can’t think of anything to say back. She heads back to her desk and lets the door slam closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It feels corny to ask, but I wrote this as a one-off - let me know if you'd be interested in more of this 'verse?
> 
> (Feel free to drop me a line on [Tumblr](https://adigeon.tumblr.com/ask); I'd love Broadchurch prompts!)


End file.
